Olhe Para Mim
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Três irmãos. Um pote. Uma cueca vermelha. Uma cama. Duas blusas idênticas. Por que os Weasleys não podem ser uma família normal? Slash, OneShot, Não gosta? Não lê. Fred e Jorge e Ron.


- Silêncio Fred!

O ruivo disse enquanto esperava juntamente com seu gêmeo no corredor. Fred tinha nas mãos a tampa de um pote, e aos pés o que havia restado dele.

- Ah, cale a boca Jorge. – disse enquanto usava a varinha para limpar a sujeira. O irmão lhe lançou um olhar reprovador que ignorou por completo. – Quando aquele idiota chega?

- Espero que não seja quando você ficar quieto, ou esperaremos aqui para sempre.

Fred jogou a tampa do pote na cabeça de Jorge, que grunhiu, mas não retirou os olhos da escada. Estavam esperando por Ron há algumas horas. O irmão havia entrado dentro do quarto com Hermione e não queria sair.

- Eu acho que devíamos esquecer essa história. – disse Fred brincando com o pote de vidro que tinha nas mãos grandes e cheias de machucados devido as suas criações

- Não devíamos não. Agora fique quieto. – Jorge olhou para o irmão por um breve momento e franziu o cenho antes de voltar a encarar fixamente a escada. – E por que está com esse pote?

- O que? Ah sim. Quero ver se lágrimas podem ser transformadas em algum tipo de geringonça. Mas não serei eu a derramar lágrimas suficientes para encher esse pote.

- Acha que Ron vai sair chorando? – perguntou Jorge ainda fixando os olhos verdes na escada, tentando ao máximo enxergar alguma coisa.

- Não sei. Mas é melhor se prevenir.

E dizendo isso abraçou-se ainda mais ao pote, como se encerrando o assunto. Jorge cogitou voltar a falar, mas nesse momento a porta do andar debaixo se abriu, e os gêmeos aguçaram os olhos e ouvidos. Uma primeira figura saiu e aparatou logo depois de pisar fora do quarto. Alguns segundos depois uma silhueta alta e esguia, vestida apenas com uma cueca vermelha apoiou-se no batente secando o suor da testa com um dos braços.

- Eu disse que eles estavam fazendo sexo, não disse? – sussurrou Jorge ao ouvido de Fred, que apenas resmungou enquanto deixava o pote de lado. – Agora fique quieto e aparente normalidade que ele já vai subir.

Os dois se sentaram no meio do corredor com alguns papéis espalhados no chão e lápis nas mãos enquanto esperavam o irmão mais novo subir. Escutaram o ranger das tábuas da escada velha quando Ron apareceu, ainda apenas com a boxer vermelha, no andar em que estavam. Os gêmeos lançaram um para o outro um sorriso travesso típico de quem lê a mente um do outro e se levantaram no exato momento em que Ron apareceu por inteiro no final do corredor.

- Irmãozinho! – disse Fred enlaçando o pescoço de Ron com um braço – Se divertiu, hein?

- Do-do que é que estão falando? – perguntou o garoto enquanto tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar do aperto firme de Fred.

- Ora, você sabe muito bem do que estamos falando, querido irmão. – Complementou Jorge juntando-se aos outros dois e abraçando o irmão mais novo pela cintura. – Mione, hein? Essa ninguém esperava.

Ron perdeu a paciência e começou a espernear, o que fez os gêmeos rirem com deleite. Fred passou um dos dedos pelo queixo do irmão mais novo enquanto Jorge colocava a mão no peito magro e suado dele.

- O-o que pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou Ron arfante. Estava com os olhos fechados. Não queria, em hipótese alguma, ver o que os irmãos fariam com ele.

- Estamos fazendo o que sempre fazemos. – disse Fred, ou Jorge, na sua orelha.

- Nos divertindo. – continuou o outro.

- Parem com isso... – pediu Ron suplicante enquanto se sentia levar para dentro de um outro quarto.

Jogaram-no na cama enquanto retiravam as blusas brancas idênticas bem na sua frente. Ron mordeu os lábios com força enquanto se encolhia no encosto da cama em que fora jogado. Seu coração batia desesperadamente forte, e ele tentava convencer a si mesmo de que era de medo, por mais que soubesse que a resposta fosse não.

Jorge foi o primeiro a subir na cama. Engatinhou até ficar ao seu lado esquerdo, o corpo banhado de suor e o lindo sorriso indecifrável estampado no rosto. As pontas de dois dos seus dedos começaram a trilhar um caminho tortuoso sobre o peito de Ron, que subia e descia rapidamente, indo em direção ao elástico de sua cueca.

- Pronto? – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido. E Ron se viu, inesperadamente, assentindo.

- Você está mais confiante do que imaginávamos, Ron... – Disse Fred enquanto se arrastava para perto dos outros dois, percorrendo com as mãos as pernas finas do irmão mais novo.

- Talvez Mione tenha feito algo de bom, no final das contas... – Jorge disse enquanto beijava e sugava o pescoço de Ron

- Calem-se vocês dois. – resmungou Ron entre dentes, tentando se controlar enquanto Fred puxava sua cueca lentamente para baixo.

- Acho que você não percebeu, - começou Jorge

- Que quem dá ordens por aqui somos nós. – terminou Fred enquanto acabava de retirar o pedaço de pano vermelho que escondia o membro rígido de Ron.

Os gêmeos riram enquanto se divertiam com o corpo completamente nu do irmão. Jorge ia se aproximando cada vez mais da boca trêmula e vermelha dele enquanto Fred acariciava suas pernas bambas. Jorge mordeu os lábios do garoto ao mesmo tempo que Fred alcançava o membro de Ron e o colocava entre as mãos. O mais novo gemeu levemente, o que fez os outros dois rirem ainda mais.

- Ele não está acostumado, Fred. Vá mais devagar...

- Então desça aqui e faça melhor, seu idiota.

- Estou indo, incompetente. – Olhou diretamente nos olhos de Ron e lhe deu outro beijo ardente – Eu já volto irmãozinho.

Ron arfava e procurava em vão por algum traço de normalidade. Mas a única coisa que encontrou foi o braço musculoso de Fred após anos de Quadribol. Tocou-o com as mãos trêmulas, tentando encontrar alguma familiaridade naquilo tudo.

- Acalme-se, Ron... – sussurrou o irmão ao seu ouvido enquanto mordiscava-o levemente – Eu estou aqui...

- Me beija. – Disse Ron puxando Fred pelos ombros e colando seus lábios nos dele.

Os irmãos se agarravam com força e intensidade, as unhas de Ron arranhando as costas dele enquanto as mãos de Jorge massageavam seu membro. Quando Fred se soltou do mais novo, arfando e apoiando-se com as mãos espalmadas em seu peito, escutou-o dizer roucamente:

- Por que nunca fizemos isso antes?

Os gêmeos riram e voltaram as suas posições, um brincando com os lábios macios e vermelhos, o outro começando a lamber e chupar o membro do irmão.

- Porque você nunca deixou. – disse Jorge em meio a uma lambida

- É só Hermione isso, Mione aquilo... – comentou Fred – Não achamos que fosse querer se divertir conosco.

- Ma-mas como? – continuou Ron

- Carlinhos ensinou Gui. Gui tentou ensinar Percy. Gui então nos ensinou. Estávamos apenas esperando que atingisse uma idade... Adequada. Não é mesmo, Fred?

- Exato, Jorge.

O mais novo tremeu por inteiro em um momento, o que fez os gêmeos encontrarem o olhar. Um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto de Fred quando Jorge disse roucamente enquanto se ajoelhava:

- Segure-o.

Agilmente Fred passou uma das pernas para o outro lado do corpo do irmão, ficando sentado por cima de seu peito suado. Os olhos de Ron iam de um lado para o outro, desesperados, até que Fred segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e disse olhando dentro da imensidão verde que eram seus olhos:

- Olhe apenas para mim, e relaxe. – suspirou quando percebeu a inquietação do irmão – Tudo bem. O que eu posso fazer para te acalmar? Se você não ficar calmo, o Jorge não consegue fazer o trabalho dele, e tudo o que você vai sentir é dor.

Ron não respondeu com palavras. Ergueu os braços e contornou o pescoço do irmão com eles, fazendo-o curvar-se em sua direção. Os rostos dos irmãos quase se tocavam, mas continuavam a encarar os olhos um do outro. Ron começou a perceber que Fred e Jorge não eram iguais, no final das contas. Fred era mais doce e suave, e sabia como o deixar calmo e tranquilo. Seus olhos eram verdes bem escuros, quase chegando ao castanho, e exalavam uma confiança anormalmente perfeita.

Jorge era mais impulsivo, queria as coisas de modo rápido e prático e gostava da sua própria zona de perfeição. Mas não era Jorge que estava sentado em seu peito, segurando seu rosto com tanta ternura enquanto seus lábios quase se encostavam. Acabou com aquela distancia em segundos, e sentiu o suave gosto dos lábios do irmão nos seus.

Eram suaves e tinham um gosto açucarado de balas e chocolate enquanto os de Jorge tinham gosto de Whisky de Fogo. Ron não queria nada além daqueles lábios que o deixavam tão perfeitamente relaxados. Toda sua tensão foi para um lugar bem longe dali, e Jorge murmurou um desesperado _"Graças a Merlin" _enquanto corria os dedos bem perto de sua virilha.

Ron não se importou. Deixou que ele fizesse o que queria fazer, desde que pudesse continuar a sentir os enormes lábios de Fred nos seus. Assustou-se momentaneamente quando percebeu que os lábios de Hermione não eram assim. Talvez pelo fato de que os dois eram inexperientes no assunto, e de que ela não sabia tudo sobre ele como Fred sabia. Fred, no final das contas, sabia de cada detalhe da vida de Ron. Era ele quem estava procurando quando subiu as escadas. Queria contar para ele que tinha enfim conseguido. E era nele em quem estava pensando quando sentiu Jorge entrar dentro de si.

Arqueou as costas e reprimiu um grito de dor que Fred sufocou com seus lábios. Quando se soltaram para pegar ar, Fred continuou a trilha de lábios indo em direção ao pescoço e voltando quando sentiu a hesitação de Ron enquanto Jorge estocava com força e intensidade. _"Olhe pra mim."_ Fred sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto ele tremia de medo e prazer intenso. Ron fez o que o irmão lhe pediu, e voltou a encarar aqueles olhos ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o prazer aumentar. Não havia prazer maior do que chegar ao ápice olhando dentro daqueles olhos.

Sentiu-se relaxar e alguns segundos depois Jorge se liberou dentro dele, o que o fez gritar de prazer. Os três irmãos tremiam intensamente e riam com gosto.

- O que achou? – perguntou Jorge enquanto colocava a cueca do irmão no lugar

- Que tipo de pergunta besta é essa, Jorge? – censurou Fred

- Ah, por favor seu...

- Ei! – gritou Ron para interromper a briga – Foi... Fantástico.

Os gêmeos se olharam com um sorriso no rosto e se deitaram na cama junto com o irmão mais novo.

- É, foi sim. – responderam ao mesmo tempo – Fantástico.

E voltaram a rir.


End file.
